Monster
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: The monster that locked inside of me was set free. I looked at everyone fear all i saw was fear. Master Makarov stared at me with the look of disappointed, i stared at my mark that was gone. It wasn't my fault but they seem like it was. Everyone has a monster inside of them that was waiting to come out and mine did. "Be gone and never come back" "FUCK YOU!"
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

Pitter

Patter

Monster.

My eyes locked onto a monster, it stood tall with pride they're blood red eyes locked onto mine. Smirk, the beast that laid in front of me gave a smirk…the beast let out a howl. My feet acted on its own and I started to race toward the beast with my hand reaching out trying to grip its golden fur. But the beast started to disappear and I started to feel lonely, darkness was getting closer and closer. My eyes snapped open, sweat rolled down my forehead. I looked to my right and saw no Natsu, I don't know why but I felt colder more vicious like I have the strength of twenty men. My pink blanket rolled down my body and stop at my legs as I stood up. That monster…I want to stand tall with pride like that beast, I was entranced with the monster's beauty. Brown chocolate eyes that you could melt away in golden fur that glowed like the sun. I stood up and started to walk toward the bathroom my hands clenched the sink and I looked up tracing any signs of me in my eyes. But what surprise me wasn't me but that beautiful beast it stared at me, that annoying smirk planted on its fury face. I lifted up my hand and she lifted up her paw I reached for the mirror with her following my moments. My soft hand landed on the cold mirror along with her paw. My other hand slowly landed on the cold glass, the mirror became black but I could see the beast clearly. Blood dripped in the mirror it was like a scary movie that was so hepatizing you couldn't look away. The beast was gone when I reopen my eyes, my reflection stared back I smiled but my reflection had sharp teeth and crazed eyes. I took my hands off the mirror and ran out of the bathroom. Thoughts race through my head as I ran down the stairs. I open the door and started to speed walk down the road ignoring crazy looks I kept glancing back trying to find whoever that was in the mirror. I open the guild doors everyone raised an eye brow at my I looked down to see I was in my pajamas. A big white tee shirt with booty shorts I also had no shoes on I might look weird. I glance back to see if she fellow but no she wasn't in sight, I growled when I saw Lisanna in my seat. My eyes widen what the hell is going on with me? My feet walked toward the bar and my butt plopped onto a stool Mirajane came walking toward me smiling sweetly.

"Hello Lucy. Anything I can get you?" She asked me but she kept glancing at her little sister.

"I would like a beer" I stated

The words just slipped out of my mouth, everyone stopped talking and looked at me with a surprise look. Cana looked at me and smirk, she motion her hand to come toward her and my feet moved on its own and next thing I know I was sitting next to her with a beer in my hand.

"Ha! I got a new drinking partner. Cheers" Cana laughed madly

I gulped down my beer and order another one, it was so silent I was enjoying it. I tipped my head back words my blonde locks flow with my movement. Laughter rang through my ears my head snapped toward the direction and I found my brown eyes narrower at Lisanna's direction. I let loose a growl how dare she ruin the perfect silence! Cana looked at me with a smirk guessing I was jealous of Natsu and Lisanna. That even pissed me off more! Yah me and pinky are best friends well _were_ best friends but I have no emotions toward him. My eyes widen I never called Natsu pinky before…I slammed my beer on the counter. My bangs were covering my eyes I gritted my teeth this is so fucking mess up what's going on with me. Oh my god Lucy Heartfilia never sweared but I just did, it was silent again and I let out a smile. My hands reached for my teeth and found them sharp and pointy…the images of the bathroom reflection raced through my mind. I quickly stood up knocking my chair over, my heart beat echoed into my ears. That girl it couldn't be me! It couldn't my legs gave out my leg landed on the hard wooden floor.

"Hey Luce are you okay?" Gray asked

I couldn't hear anything but the own beating of my heart, my hands gripped my golden locks making my eyes show. My body started to shake my mouth open up and I started to laugh. My mind finally piecing together what's happening, the dark side of me that's been locked up in a cage finally got set free. My eyes started to turn dull, tears flushed down my cheeks. Dripping onto the ground the crystal clear color wasn't there but instead was something that made everyone froze up.

Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness

Whipping

Sounds

Were

Heard

Chains

Wrapped

Around

My Arms.

Hanging

Around

My arms and legs

Dangling

In the darkness.

Brown chocolate eyes stared at me, golden fur paws arched toward my dangling body. Claws popped out, it went slowly the claws coming down and blood gushed down my face.

And

I

Screamed.

**Normal P.O.V**

Blood dripped onto the wooden floor, eyes wide with fear.

Few steps back.

Claws mark showed going across Lucy's face, she let out a bloody scream. Wendy started to run toward Lucy but a magic force threw her back throwing her into the wall.

All

They

Could

Hear

Was

Lucy's

Heart

Beating.

Her body was slowly falling, the blood on her face disappeared only leaving three wolf claws going down her face stopping before her eye. The ground rumble making cracks in the wood and separating half the guild. Master Makarov walked out of his tiny office and stared wide eye. His eyes spotted Lucy knocked out with claw marks on her heart shape face.

"WHAT HAPPEN?" He shouted

Everyone looked at their tiny guild master, Erza stood straight into his eyes making sure he knows she's not lying.

"I don't know Master. Lucy started to act weird this morning." She stated still gaping

Lucy sat up her eyes looked around the guild, eyes dull piercing into the soul of her guild mates. A smirk appeared onto her face, her nice straight teeth was sharp and crooked.

"Lucy are you alright child?" Master Makarov question

"I'm peachy! Just a little light headed" Lucy giggled madly

Master Makarov took a step back, _the hell is happening?_

"Lucy what's going on?" Erza question

"The howling…the wolves are howling. Can't you hear them? Their sweet melody are making Goosebumps form. Making a shiver go down my spine, don't tell me you can't them. They are so loud it seem there right beside me" Lucy laugh madly

"Lucy are you going mental?" Natsu asked

"Me mental? No!" Lucy said while waving her hand crazily

Lucy's eyes darted across the room with crazed eyes, she nervously played with her white tee.

"She's coming. She's coming…I gotta go soon, I can't stay here long" Lucy mumble

"Bunny girl who's coming?" Gajeel asked

Lucy's dull eyes snapped toward Gajeel, she started to hum there for you by Flyleaf.

"The leader of the pack" She hummed

Lucy's body sway with the music in her head, her eyes closed as she started to lean back and forth.

"Are you on crack blondie?" Laxus question while raising an eyebrow

"No, no, no, no crack Laxus." Lucy sang

"That's bullshit! You are on drugs" Laxus shouted

"Shh! No need to be loud, they're sleeping don't wake them up or they'll be piss~!" she clapped

"You need to go to a mental hospital…and here I thought bunny girl was sane" Gajeel sneered

"Master what are we going to do?!" Erza asked panicky

"Keep her out of trouble. I'm going to do some research" Master Makarov order

"It must be the claws! She was fine until she got those scars out of nowhere" Wendy suggested

Master Makarov took a glance back before slamming his office door shut.

"What do you think the claws look like?" Gray asked no one

"Wolves. Totally wolves…I don't see any other animal that could make those marks" Lisanna stated

"I think she just need to go to sleep. I'm taking her home. I don't need my brain corrupted with her crack" Laxus stated

He threw her over his shoulder before disappearing within lighting, he stood in her dark apartment. He threw her on the bed and left within his lighting, Lucy stared at the wall blankly. Her hums bouncing off the walls, her eyes looked out the window the sun was going down. A smile appeared on her pale face, her smooth hand touched the window.

Pitter

Patter

Rain leaked

Down the window.

Lucy's body sway with her humming and the peacefully sounds of the rain. The full moon was out and howls echoed. Sending her secret messages, she leaned her head back and started to sing making the sound even more pretty.

"Don't go, I need you right now I'm begging you right now don't let me fade."

Tears rush down her pale face, as she heard the sadness in the howls she let out a bloody scream. The air around her started to change tragically it started to get harder to breath but Lucy stared out the window with hatred. Her hand clenched on the glass she raise it and punched the window shattering it to pieces. Glass hit her arms, and legs making blood gushed out. Her mattress started to get stains with her very own blood. Her hair danced in the air making her look like a bloody angel, time started to tick away.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock.

She grind her teeth together and spat out her saliva on the shattered glass.

"I'll kill everyone who hurts them. Who hurts the wolves!"

Her head hit her pink pillow, not even caring about the blood and bruises. A smile form in her sleep as she heard the beautiful noise.

The

Sad

Howls

From

The

Wolves.

"**Everyone has a monster locked inside of them. It doesn't mean they want to hurt someone intentionally but their mind is telling them to do it and they do. Don't let them fade away, try and get them to who they once where…Don't ever give up on someone who doesn't have anyone to depend on. Never give up, never" Master Makarov **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and tiredly walked toward the bathroom, I looked at the mirror and my eyes widen. Three wolf claw marks raced down my face I took a step back. I let out a bloody screamed then everything passed through and I let out a dry laugh. I put on a cloak and black skinny jeans and a midnight cross thank top. I pulled my hood up, _I'm so hideous!_ I walked out of my apartment and started to speed walk toward the guild. I open the doors and everyone looked at me Laxus raised an eyebrow and I slightly growled.

"Hey Minna!" I greeted

They smile and greeted back, I looked at my bar stool which was coopted up with Lisanna skinny white ass. I started to walk toward the bar stool I sat on yesterday, Cana sat next to me.

"Yo! Are you jealous?" Cana asked while wiggling her eyebrows

"Fuck no. Why would I be jealous of snow white coming back and taking Natsu? How many fucking times do I have to tell you people I don't like pinky that way." I stated telling 100 percent the truth.

"Yah sure. You're so jealous." Cana stated and roll her eyes

I slammed my fist onto the counter making people look at us.

"I'm not fucking jealous! Are you people fucking blind? I don't see pinky that way snow white can have him for all I care" I shouted

"Hey its salmon!" Natsu yelled

"I don't care! Its pink you dumbass" I screamed

People are pissing me off I swear I might kill one of them. My eyes widen but they went back to normal hey if I can't fight it might as well join it.

"Haha she called you dumbass you dumbass" Gray laughed

"You shut it stripper" I growled

He started to scurry to find his missing shirt, I gritted my teeth I should have never joined this lousy guild! Too much noise for my liking, I clenched my fist as another brawl started. I walked over to Natsu and grabbed his leg and slammed his body onto the wooden floor. The guild was in utter silence…good they need to learn how to shut up. I let go of Natsu's leg and he quickly hold his leg and started to curdle it.

"You broke it! Why did you break my leg" he shouted

"I didn't mean to Natsu" I defended

Wendy quickly ran over and started to heal Natsu, Master Makarov walked out of his office and looked at Natsu.

"What happen?" he asked

"Lucy broke my leg" Natsu whined

"On accident" I inputted

Natsu glared at me along with Lisanna, oh great snow white is trying to make me hit her great.

"Why did you break his leg Lucy?" Master Makarov question

"He was being annoying along with the rest of the guild." I stated calmly

"How dear you!"

"Kick her out gramps!"

"Yah she doesn't like it here so kick her out!"

"Lucy Heartfilia you are hereby announced banish from this guild" Master Makarov shouted

"For what?! I didn't do shit, it's not my fault some people like peace and quiet for once" I yelled

"Be gone and never come back!"

"FUCK YOU!" I roared "Fuck all of you. You'll be crawling back and once you do I'll kill all of you!"

Master Makarov took off my guild mark and I started to walk out, when I was by the door I kicked it down.

"Have a nice time trying to pay for a new door! After all the debt you have old man" I shouted

I walked away from all those betrayers! It's not my fault my dark side is coming out heck I bet all of those fucktarts don't even know they have a dark side. I sigh and walked back to my apartment I grabbed my keys and a pair of matches. I walked out and set the apartment building on fire. I started to walk away, walk away from everything I started. I walked into the forest and started to search for a cliff. I stood on the edge and turned around, I lit my right hand on fire and started to freeze my left. Lighting flashed through the sky and a hug wave came behind me crashing down onto the cliff not soaking me. Vines started to tangle together by my feet and I smirk. You don't need to train to get new magic all you have to do is feel it and that's what I did. A howling sound echoed into my ears and I started to change. I was a golden wolf with milky brown eyes, I started to race back into the woods. I stopped at a green opening, all different kinds of wolfs where here, a golden wolf walked out of the trees. Her brown chocolate eyes stared into everyone's soul. Her eyes landed to me and I gave her a woofy smile and she smile back.

"You're back Lucy."

"I'm home mom."

"**The people who smiles the most who is happy every day might be lying to everyone to not have pity. They have the most secrets they have the worst past they have the worst fate. Don't let them fade, if you do they might never come back." Layla Heartfilia**


End file.
